Headsets and other compact communication devices like the one according to the preamble of claim 1 are typically used in connection with telecommunication or audio listening. Modern headsets are small compact units with a small surface area leaving only a little space for arranging switches, buttons, electrical sockets, microphone openings etc. Thus, it can be a challenge to design a modern compact headset with an aesthetical appearance. Wireless headsets, such as DECT office headsets or Bluetooth headsets used with cell phones, need frequent recharging. They are therefore provided with a charging socket or external contacts. It is most usual that small Bluetooth headsets have a charging socket, into which an electrical plug connected to a charger, can be inserted. Headsets provided with external contacts are typically recharged by being placed in a charging cradle with corresponding charging contacts. Small Bluetooth headsets, such as JABRA JX10 are, due to space limitations, mostly provided with the charging socket in the end face that lies opposite the end with the microphone. Modern headsets can also be provided with electrical sockets for purposes other than charging, for example for receiving and sending data signals or even audio signals.